The White Matrix
The White Matrix (also known as the Life Matrix, or simply the White) is an ancient power of unknown origin, contained within the Matrix Cube. It is the embodiment of light and life, and is capable of creating artificial life, or giving life to otherwise inanimate machinery. The White Matrix emanates a unique type of energy, referred to as White Essence. Properties of White Essence White Essence is highly unstable outside containment (like the Matrix Cube, Fragments, or specially designed containers). When exposed to open air, the Essence will eventually split in seven other Essences: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet, each possessing special properties. When the White creates a living being, said being will receive only one of the seven Essences, and it's biology, personality and special abilities will depend on what Essence it is. The Seven Essences *'Green': Green Essence is the essence of change and transformation. *'Red': Red Essence is the essence of conduction and absorption. *'Yellow': *'Blue': Blue Essence is the essence of projection. *'Orange': Orange Essence it the essence of consumption, refereed to by CyberSapiens as the "essence of rust". *'Indigo': *'Violet': Indigo Essence is the essence of bond. Creating the Spark Once inside the body of a inanimate machine, the received Essence will first gather in the center. Then, it will start emanating massive amounts of energy, before finally completely stopping for a few seconds, then start pulsating rhythmically, thus forming the Spark, the base of all true artificial life. In very special cases, White Essence can resurrect dead artificial beings, via restarting or even ought-right recreating the Spark. Fragments During countless millennia, many Fragments, or Shards have broke of from the Cube. Known Fragments *One of these fragments are responsible for the creation of the Simbionic race. The Conduits While no living being can be created using the full White Essence, there have been those who become conduits to it. They are called "the Conduits" and are literally "the artificial Messiah". They helped avert catastrophes, like interplanetary wars, or the destruction of planets (catastrophes usually caused by the Black). Linking Another way to harness White Essence is for seven beings, each possessing one of the Seven Essences, to use their powers in unison. This process is referred to as "Linking". Creations of the Matrix Planets *'Cyberterra': Cyberterra is a planet made entirely of metal and circuitry. It's core is the only thing, besides the Matrix Cube, that contains pure White Essence. Races *'CyberSapiens': The first species created by the Matrix, they are the dominant species of Cyberterra. Each individual was created with one of the seven essences. They are (unknowingly) the guardians of the Matrix. *'Digimals': An animal-like, techno-organic race, they form the fauna of Cyberterra. *'The Symbionic': Originally a fully organic race of parasites, they where modified by a White Matrix Shard, and turned into what they are now: a race of techno-organic simbiotes, bonding to a host to feed on their adrenaline and other such substances, while giving the host great power. The only race not native to Cyberterra. Category:Artifacts